The Yifinnti Conspiracy
by Zorua101
Summary: The Yifinnti region is a region in another world, where only Pokemon live. No, it's not the PMD world. These Pokemon have advanced technology and economy. There hasn't been much crime, up until now. Pokemon are starting to disappear, and the Yifinnti Police Department must find out who's doing it before the whole region falls. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Well, I thought of a world where Pokemon lived just like humans, and I liked the concept so I wrote a story about it. The prologue is kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. For now, enjoy the pitifully short prologue.**

* * *

This is the Yifinnti region. It's beautiful, isn't it? That's because no humans live there to pollute and spoil it. Why? Because the Yifinnti region is in another world. No, you moron, it's not the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon world. The Pokémon who live here live just like humans: They have an economy, technology, and some can even drive cars.

Yifinnti is almost a crime-free region, and what few crimes are committed there are minor ones. Because of this, there is little need for the YPD (Yifinnti Police Department)… until now.

Recently, many Pokémon have been disappearing, weak and strong alike. Some have been reappearing, weak Pokémon like Eevee or Abra, lying dead in alleys or on rooftops. Nobody has found out who's doing it or why they're being captured. All they know is that the Pokémon always disappear in the middle of the night when everyone's asleep, or when nobody else is around.

So now, the YPD has their first case in ages, and they can't even start to solve it. And if it continues that way, the whole Yifinnti region could fall.

The lives of many Pokémon are in their hands…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 1! As promised, it's longer than the prologue. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sky growled in annoyance. In the darkness of midnight, she couldn't see what Pokémon she was fighting. He was moving too fast for her to even detect his aura!

She heard the sound of the stone pavement crumbling as the mysterious opponent used Dig, and dodged to one side. Something large burst out of the ground right where she had been standing, sending rocks and dust everywhere. She saw a black-and-red blur move past her and felt fur brush against her arm as the Pokémon shot into the sky. Then it plunged back into the street, using Dig again.

This time, the Lucario was prepared. She used Earthquake while the enemy was still underground, causing him to fly back up into the air. Suddenly, another Pokémon leaped gracefully from a nearby wall and used Hi Jump Kick on the unknown enemy. He landed next to her at the same time as the opponent hit the pavement hard. In the flickering streetlight, she glared at him.

"You didn't have to help me, William," she said to the Lopunny. "I was doing fine. I could've handled him by myself."

William rolled his eyes. "You had only hit him twice, Sky." He glared at the ground. The other Pokémon had landed right in the pool of light below the streetlight. It was a foxlike creature with sleek black fur and an unkempt red mane. "So, you were fighting a Zoroark."

"That's what that is?" asked Sky.

William nodded. "Odd. Zoroark are very rare, especially in this area."

The Zoroark snarled as he stood up. He charged an enormous Flamethrower in his mouth and fired it right at them. Both Pokémon leapt out of the way at the same time, avoiding the attack. As the golden flames died down, Zoroark noticed that neither Sky nor William was in sight. He sniffed the air, trying to pick up their scent, but he was too late. Focus Blast and Jump Kick hit him at the same time, knocking him out.

Zoroark coughed up blood and growled as Sky and William slowly approached him.

"Why are you here?" Sky hissed.

"That's none of your business," Zoroark replied coldly.

William grabbed the black fur around his neck and dragged the Dark-type to his feet. "Answer our questions," he demanded.

"Why did you attack me?" Sky asked. "I was on my way home, minding my own business, when you suddenly jumped out of nowhere and used Flamethrower on me! Explain yourself!"

"I thought you were someone else, OK?"

"Who did you think she was?" asked William.

"Do you two ever stop asking questions?"

"Just answer!" both of them yelled at the same time.

"OK, OK! I thought she was the one I came here for." Zoroark smirked.

"Who did you come here for?" asked William, becoming frustrated.

"Well, not either of you."

"Yes, that narrows it down so much," Sky said sarcastically. "Just give us a straight answer already!"

"No."

"Alright," Sky hissed, stepping forward. "If you won't tell us, then we'll just have to beat the answer out of you…"

Naturally, all this commotion had woken up many other Pokémon in the surrounding area. One of these Pokémon was a fellow member of the YPD – well, she wasn't really a member. She was still training. Her name was Jade the Snivy.

Up until about two years ago, she had lived on the streets, stealing small amounts of food to keep herself alive. It wasn't because she was forced to; she could've gotten a job or run errands around the city to earn money, but she chose to steal because it was easier, being quite a lazy Pokémon. However, none of the crimes she had committed were really major, so instead of being sent to jail, she was forced to join the YPD as a punishment. She had never told anybody anything about her family.

Jade climbed out of her bed and crept across the dusty beige carpet to the door. After using Vine Whip to turn the handle and open the door, she crept quietly through the hallway and down the stairs, to the front entrance. In a few seconds, she was outside, racing down the street to the source of all the noise. She skidded to a halt on the wet pavement as she noticed three taller Pokémon.

William heard her and spun around. "Jade!" he cried. "It's not safe here! Go back to the base!"

"Why? What's going on?" the Snivy asked, confused.

It was too late. Zoroark had already noticed her. "There you are! It's about time!" he grinned. While Sky was distracted, he slipped away from her, using Night Slash on both her and William as he passed them, temporarily knocking them aside. While running, he swiped Jade off of the ground, carrying the lighter Pokémon in one hand.

"Hey!" cried Jade. "What do you want? Put me down!"

"We're coming, Jade!" Sky yelled, chasing after Zoroark along with William.

Zoroark leapt onto a high wall, and then onto the roof of someone's house. He swiftly jumped from roof to roof, getting further and further away from his pursuers.

William stopped abruptly. "Great," he sighed. "How are we supposed to catch him now?"

"Hey, we can manage it," Sky encouraged him. "I'm a freaking ninja dog and you're a rabbit, remember? We can jump just as well as him!"

"He's already got a good head start," William observed, "But let's follow him anyway."

They both jumped onto the wall, onto the next roof, and onto the roof after that.

Zoroark glanced over his shoulder. "Great!" he hissed. "They're catching up fast!" He glared down at Jade. "Stop struggling, you!"

"No! Not until you let me go!" Jade shouted. She started trying to slap him across the face with Vine Whip.

"Arianna!" Zoroark yelled.

Out of nowhere, a Mandibuzz swooped down and grabbed Zoroark's paw in her talon, before flying up toward the star-filled sky.

"NO!" Sky and William cried at the same time, lunging at his feet. However, they missed, causing them to both crash down onto the next roof.

"So long, suckers!" Zoroark shouted as he grew smaller and smaller, until he was just a tiny speck in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Another new chapter. By the way, as I forgot to mention before, all the characters here are based off of my in-game Pokemon, with their natures and everything. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The two Pokémon walked back to the YPD headquarters, staring dispiritedly at the ground. They both knew that they had failed. It only got worse when they reached the HQ.

As they entered the white stone building, a light clicked on. Carracosta, the head of the YPD, glared at them.

"It's about time you two returned," he snapped. "Where is Jade?"

"Uh, well…" Sky paused. "You see, she was sort of kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?! You let one of our members get kidnapped?!" Carracosta shouted.

"There was nothing we could do!" cried William. "He had a Mandibuzz who helped him escape! Neither of us can fly, in case you didn't notice!"

"Besides, I think we may have gotten some new information about the disappearances!" Sky added.

Carracosta calmed down a little. "What sort of information?"

"Wake up the others first," William suggested. "They should know this, too."

A few minutes later, all 8 remaining members of the YPD were sitting around the wooden dining table. There were many yawns, grumbles, and complaints, since it was only about half past one in the morning.

"So, tell us about this information you found," Carracosta said to the Lucario and Lopunny who were on the opposite side of the table.

"Well, we've discovered who one of their members is," Sky answered. "He's called Zoroark."

"Just… Zoroark?" asked Comet the Mienshao. "He doesn't have a name?"

Sky shook her head. "Not that I know of."

"And, judging by the direction he flew off in, their base is somewhere northeast of here," William added.

Kyo the Mienfoo scribbled down some notes in the light blue notepad he was holding.

"Did you find out why they're kidnapping Pokémon?" asked Black the Shuppet.

"No," Sky answered, "But we found out that Zoroark came here specifically to capture Jade. We're not sure why."

"Do you think there's a way we can track them down?" asked Cloud the Jolteon.

"Well, that we can do," Carracosta interrupted them. "Sylvia has a psychic power that lets her locate the mind of other Pokémon, does she not?"

Every head in the room turned to Sylvia. The Gardevoir looked up from the book she was reading. "Hm?"

"Can you locate Zoroark and Mandibuzz for us?" asked Sky.

After a moment, Sylvia nodded. "I'll try. Do they have names?"

"Zoroark doesn't," William replied, "But the Mandibuzz is called Arianna."

Sylvia nodded. "I'll try my best."

A few minutes later, Sylvia was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor, concentrating hard.

"…I think I've found them," she told the others, her eyes glowing blue.

"Where are they?" asked Black.

"Pretty far to the northeast of here. They're heading toward a mountain."

"They might just go around it," Comet said. "Keep track of them."

"…They've found us, Arianna," Zoroark muttered.

The Mandibuzz nodded. "I know."

"Let's get rid of them."

Sylvia suddenly gasped in pain, black electricity crackling all over her.

"Sylvia!" cried Cloud, leaping forward.

Sylvia sat up, rubbing her head. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm not sure what they did, but they somehow made me lose them…"

Carracosta sighed. "Well, at least we got a small amount of information."

Zoroark landed on a cliff on the side of the mountain and walked inside the dark cave.

Shortly after he entered, a Pachirisu scurried up to him. "Welcome back, sir," she greeted him.

"Hey, Strawberry," Zoroark replied. He followed the squirrel-like Pokémon until he reached a large cavern with a bonfire near the far wall. A Hydreigon, Dieno, Aerodactyl and Charizard sat around the fire, chatting amiably. There was an elevated platform of stone at the other end of the room, on which an Umbreon sat, idly staring around the room. A Kirlia was guarding the platform, holding a shining black orb in her hands.

The Umbreon looked up as Zoroark walked up to him. "Hello, Zoroark. I see you brought back the Snivy. Well done."

"Thank you, commander Shadow," Zoroark replied gratefully.

"Just put her in that cage over there," Shadow instructed him.

Zoroark nodded and threw Jade roughly into the cage before slamming the door and locking it.

"Let me out!" Jade screamed, using Vine Whip to try and wear the bars down.

"That won't work," Alisha the Kirlia told her. "The bars are made of titanium."

"I'm still not giving up!"

"Do what you like. You'll never succeed." Alisha turned away from her.

After a moment, Zoroark asked, "Shadow, why did we need this particular Snivy?"

"The leaf on her tail is bigger than a normal Snivy's leaf," the commander of Team Night answered. "That means she can absorb more light and use a more powerful Solarbeam. We need as much light as we can get for our plan."

"OK. Now, I have another question. Why won't you summon Lord Darkrai with the Dark Orb yet? Right now, we have no proof that he even exists. He could just be someone you made up to get us to follow you."

"The dark orb only has a limited amount of summoning energy. If I summoned him now, there might not be enough energy left when we really need it. Sorry, but I can't summon him until the time is right. Now do your job and go check on the prisoners!"

Zoroark sighed and bowed. "Yes, sir." He walked over to the wall and forcefully pulled down a rusty old lever. A stone panel slid aside, and Zoroark entered a long hallway lit only by the torches on the walls here and there. The stone panel slid shut behind him, and he headed into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I forgot all about this fanfiction, actually, and when I remembered, I was busy with school, so I haven't had much time to work on it. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter anyway.**

* * *

Zoroark headed deeper into the cave, until his ears picked up the sounds of crying Pokémon, voices calling for help in the darkness, and clanging as some of the prisoners pounded against the bars of their prison cells, trying desperately to escape.

The Dark-type laughed at them. "You won't escape. Give up."

"Never!" shouted a Zangoose, slicing at the bars of his cell again.

Zoroark grinned. "Then we'll just have to take you first."

He pulled a tranquilizer gun out of his pocket and shot the Zangoose, before unlocking the cell door and dragging the prisoner to a room further down the hall.

"Ferdinand!" A Seviper started slamming her tail repeatedly against the bars.

"Oh?" Zoroark turned around. "Do you want to go as well, Toxic?" Without waiting for a reply, he swiftly pulled the tranquilizer gun out of his mane and shot the snake, before unlocking her cell and dragging her with him.

* * *

"So, we know that their base is to the northeast," Sky muttered. "And we know that they have a Zoroark and a Mandibuzz on their side... and they need Jade for some reason. Anybody know what that reason might be?"

William shook his head. "I have no clue why they would need a Snivy, and I don't know why they needed Jade in particular."

"Whatever the case, we have to save her," Kyo said determinedly.

"Sylvia?" Cloud asked, tugging gently on the bottom of Sylvia's robe. "Do you think you could teleport us to their base?"

Sylvia shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know what direction we have to go in to find them, but I don't know how far, so I can't teleport us."

Black sighed. "Then we'll have to go on foot…"

Comet raised her eyebrows. "Ironic you should say that, since you don't have feet."

Black glared at her. "I meant we can walk – or levitate, in my case."

Sylvia shook her head again. "No, I don't think we should walk. I mean, I don't know exactly how far it is, but I know it's pretty far. It could take us more than a month."

"Then find some form of transportation," Carracosta snapped. "I don't think there are any buses that go out that way, so hire a bird Pokémon or something. I can't go, because I doubt any bird could carry something as heavy as me. You lot are all going, though, whether you like it or not."

There were a few complaints from the police officers, but they knew what they had to do.

* * *

A few hours later, the seven of them were meeting up at the meeting place they had decided on when they had searched for an hour or so. None of them had had any luck.

"I guess we'll have to search harder," Comet said. She glanced around. "Hang on. Where's Cloud?"

* * *

Cloud was completely lost. He couldn't even find his way back to the meeting place. "Hello?" he called. Since he'd gotten lost, he hadn't seen or heard another Pokémon for half an hour.

"What are you doing here?" asked a cold voice from the rooftop.

The Jolteon looked up to see an Espeon standing up there, a Flygon hovering in the air next to him, her green scales shining in the sunlight.

"I got lost," replied Cloud. "Can you please help me find my way back to –"

The Espeon narrowed his eyes. "Impossible. You can't get to this place just by getting lost. There's a portal."

"I might have walked through it without realizing."

"…Yes, I suppose so."

The Espeon leapt down. "My name is Solar. Yours?"

"Cloud," replied Cloud. "Nice to meet you."

"Do you want us to take you back to your home?" asked the Flygon, who Solar quickly introduced as Mika.

The Jolteon shook his head. "No, not to my home. I'd like to find my friends, the other members of the YPD."

Solar raised his eyebrows – well, he didn't have eyebrows, but you get the point. "So, you're a member of the YPD?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Mika, take us to the other YPD members. They should be pretty noticeable."

* * *

About five minutes later, Mika landed in front of the Yifinnti Police, who all wore expressions of relief now that they had Cloud back.

Solar jumped onto Mika's back. "Well, goodbye, then. Glad I could help."

"Wait!" Sky dove toward him and grabbed Mika's tail before she could fly off.

The Espeon looked annoyed. "What now?"

"The Flygon!" Sky cried. "She could carry us to that mountain where Zoroark and Arianna went!"

This caught Solar's attention. "A mountain? Zoroark? Arianna the Mandibuzz?"

"How did you know Arianna is a Mandibuzz?" William asked suspiciously.

Solar ignored his question. "Did you meet them? Did they come here, to Carat City?"

Both Pokémon nodded in unison.

The Espeon looked grave. "So it's true. He really has created the Dark Army…"

"He?" asked Sylvia.

"My brother," the Espeon answered. "His name is Shadow the Umbreon. When we were Eevee, I would always beat him in battles, and even after we evolved, I could still defeat him because of Signal Beam. He became annoyed, to say the least. He left a few years ago, saying that he would form a Dark Army along with a legendary Pokémon called Darkrai."

"Did he form an entire army _just _to defeat you?" asked Black, appalled.

Solar shook his head. "No, even I'm not worth that much trouble to him. His main goal is to defeat the legendary warriors guarding the Nightmare Temple, allowing him to claim the Nightmare Crown hidden deep in the temple and give it to Darkrai – who is already incredibly powerful, being a legendary Pokémon – making him a thousand times more powerful. He will then wipe out this whole city along with everyone who lives in it, and turn the rest of the world into his slaves. Anybody who refuses to comply will be killed."

Kyo's pencil was flying across the page of his notebook. "I've gotta write this down…"

Solar still went on talking. "I never really doubted that he would be able to form an army, to be honest. He always had more friends than me. Probably because of my attitude and the way I always assumed that I was superior to everyone else. Actually, I still do that quite a –"

"Can you tell us why they kidnapped Jade the Snivy?" Sylvia asked, struggling to keep calm. This guy was getting annoying.

"Jade the Snivy? Ah, I think I heard my brother mention her once. She has a bigger leaf on her tail than that of a normal Snivy, so she is able to absorb more light when using Solarbeam. They need that much light to get into the room where the Nightmare Crown is kept. Only, err… it's a very powerful attack, and normally Pokémon can't handle that much power, so… if Jade uses that attack… well, she'll die."


End file.
